Nomed
Nomed was a demon who formerly worked for the Triad. Even while serving them, Nomed planned on eventually betraying them and seizing power for himself and his generation. During the Ultimate Battle, Nomed made his move against the Triad by assisting the Charmed Ones gaining the Hollow, giving them the power to vanquish the Triad once and for all. He then went back to the Underworld, telling the sisters that he would rebuild and be waiting for their next generation of Halliwells. History Searching for the Ultimate Power Foreseeing the arrival of the Charmed Ones, the Triad began searching for the Ultimate Power. Nomed found Nick and Nathan Ross and believed them to be likely candidates due to their warlock blood. Nomed killed their mother with an Energy Ball and convinced their father to abandon them by playing on his selfish nature. Nomed then summoned the Triad. When the twins turned out not to be the Ultimate Power, the Triad ordered Nomed to kill them, though Gideon intervened and saved them, causing Nomed to flee. Helping the Charmed Ones Shortly before the Ultimate Battle, Nomed and his partner Zohar sought to overthrow the Triad to make room for a new generation of demons. In order to vanquish them, They sided with the Charmed Ones and provided them with information about the plans of the Triad. Through this information, the Charmed Ones were able to summon the Hollow the same time the Jenkins sisters did, causing it to split between them. Nomed then sacrificed Zohar and went underground as the Ultimate Battle was fought and won by the Charmed Ones. Helping the Chosen When the virus was released by Ambrose, Nomed decided to get involved as demons were also at risk. He confronted Billie and Nick in the Enchanted Forest, though the latter was instantly enraged when he recognized his mother's killer. He attacked Nomed, though he was easily repelled. Nomed informed Billie that he wanted to help and handed her a communication crystal, to which she reluctantly agreed. When the Chosen learned that one of the ingredients necessary to create a cure was the blood of the undead, Billie reached out to Nomed and asked him down Taylor, a Vampire Queen. Nomed found the vampire lair in a hotel in New York and led Billie and her friends there before shimmering away. The Once and Future Evil When the Seer informed Nomed that the teenaged Wyatt was losing control over his powers, the demon saw this as an opportunity to start his plans. He remained with the Seer until the time to strike was right, when Wyatt would lose control completely and be defenseless. Nomed caught Wyatt a party, however, his plans were interrupted by the arrival of an evil future version of Wyatt, who planned to take his younger counterpart to preserve his own future. Future Wyatt also revealed that in his timeline, Nomed worked for much, much to the demon's anger. Eventually Nomed was able to escape with the teenage Wyatt, who had knocked out his future counterpart with an energy blast. Nomed took Wyatt to the Underworld, where he ordered a dark priest to start a ritual to extract Wyatt's powers. It was also revealed that Nomed had spent years trying to relocate the Grimoire, which was hidden in the Andes by Leo years earlier. The ritual was interrupted by the arrival of future Wyatt, who vanquished the dark priest, ending the ritual. When Phoebe and Paige arrived, they tried to vanquish Nomed with a potion, but he managed to survive, claiming that he had grown stronger of the years and that only the Power of Three could vanquish him now. However, before the sisters could make another move, future Wyatt stepped in and vanquished Nomed with an energy blast. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through a shimmer. *'Energy Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of magical energy that resemble electrical discharges. *'Energy Blasts:' The ability to fire blasts of magical energy from one's hands. Nomed could fire concussive blasts and mental blasts that could knock beings unconscious. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Nomed was highly resistant to powers and potions and claimed only the Power of Three could vanquish him. However, he was vanquished by future Wyatt with an energy blast. *'Immortality:' the ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and arrested aging process. Nomed was shown not to age in over thirty years. Appearances *Charmed season 8, episode "Kill Billie: Vol. 2" *Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards *The Once and Future Evil Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Demons Category:Vanquished Category:Evil